A Family of His Own
by Katie Alden
Summary: With the birth of his first great-niece, Charlie is asked to explain his large family to one of his coworkers, stirring up old hopes and dreams. At 52 years of age, is it too late for Charlie to have a family of his own? Written for the QLFC Season 7 Round 8.


**Written for the QLFC Season 7 Round 8. Chaser Two: Three of Wands — Upright: Looking Ahead, Expansion, Rapid Growth, Reversed: Obstacles, Delays, Frustration. I have chosen Upright. **

**Additional Prompts: 3. (song) Here I Go Again - Whitesnake; 6. (word) concrete; 12. (quote) "That is such a bizarre request I have to agree to it." — The Princess Bride, William Goldman**

**For the song prompt, I have drawn inspiration from the chorus and third verse, specifically looking at how Charlie is on his own, with no real roots, and wants someone to love and be loved by.**

**Word count: 2461**

Charlie looked up expectantly as the owl crashed through the window. Seeing the pink ribbon tied around the small scroll he knew instinctively that this was what he had been waiting for.

_**Victoire and Teddy Lupin-Potter are proud to announce the birth of their daughter **_

_**Leilani Dora Lupin-Potter**_

_**Born on the 20th June 2022**_

"Oi, Charlie! What's in the mail that's got you smiling like that?" Steve Jacobson smirked at his best mate, ready to tease him about his latest fling.

"I'm a great-uncle! Vicky and Teddy just had a little daughter!" The normally reserved Charlie couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"Oh, congrats mate, that's incredible! That's Bill's girl, right?"

"Thanks, mate. Yeah, Victoire is Bill and Fleur's eldest. I'm sure I'll get another owl shortly with an enraptured description of the new baby from her devoted grandparents. She's the first of the next generation, so everyone's been really worked up about it."

"Wow, a whole new generation of Weasleys. I didn't know the world could hold any more!"

Charlie thumped his friend on the shoulder with his fist. "Watch it Jacobson, or I'll write you up for insubordination."

"We're off duty Weasley, we're equals here. Besides, you can't deny it. You're one of seven children! How many nieces and nephews do you have?"

"Fourteen."

"Fourteen? That's insane mate."

"It's a little unusual, but I like having a big family. There are more people to love and support you."

"Well, that was uncharacteristically sappy there Weasley," Steve smirked as he dodged another swing from Charlie. "Why don't you take your grumpy pants off and tell me all about them? I want to know how this mass expansion of the Weasley family happened."

"Jacobson, if you don't know how children come into a family, then I don't know if you're mature enough to be working on a dragon reserve." This time Charlie was dodging Steve's fists.

"I mean it, Charlie. Every witch or wizard in the whole world knows about the Weasleys now, but very few people really know you or anything about you. You're my best mate, and I know how much your family means to you. I want to know a bit about the people you love the most."

"What do you want to know?"

* * *

"Alfred Colton Weasley was the first to be born, on November 30th 1997. No one knew of his existence except for his parents - my brother Fred and his girlfriend Alicia - along with Fred's twin George and their best friend, Lee. The war was steadily heading towards its climax, and they knew that a Pureblood baby boy would be too much of a temptation for the Death Eaters to pass up, regardless of his name. After Fred died, Alicia was going to stay away for a while, not wanting to add to our grief, but George convinced her to bring little Alfie to meet us. I honestly believe that he saved our family, in those dark days after the Battle, when everyone was mourning lost friends and family and trying to heal from the traumas of the war. My only regret is that we never got to see Fred as a Dad. I think he would have been great at it. Anyway, Alfie was Sorted into Gryffindor and became an Auror. He specialises in crimes perpetrated through the misuse of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes items.

Alfie's best friend is Teddy Remus Lupin-Potter, who is my second nephew. Technically we aren't related - well, not directly anyway, I'm sure we'd be fourth cousins or something crazy - but he's been a member of the family almost since the day he was born. His Grandma raised him until he was one year old, when she passed away. Harry Potter adopted him, and when he married my sister Ginny she adopted him too. He's pretty cool actually, a perfect mixture of all four of his parents. He was a Gryffindor and is now an Auror. He'd been best friends with Victoire since the day she was born, and they got married two years ago. He's going to be a great Dad to little Leilani.

Victoire Gabrielle Weasley - now Lupin-Potter - is my eldest niece and the daughter of Bill and Fleur. She was born on the second anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and really helped finish the healing process for our family. Having Alfie and Teddy around helped us so much in those dark days after the war, but there is always going to be that sadness around their births, and they will always be the children of war. Victoire, however, is the child of victory and new beginnings and helped us move from the past into the future. A day that was about pain and mourning is now a day of joy and celebration. Victoire was Teddy's shadow from birth, and followed him first into Gryffindor and then into the Auror Force. She was twenty years old when she married Teddy, and I think everything she's done so far has been to pass the time until she could be a Mum. Leilani is one lucky girl."

"Wait," injected Steven, a look of faint disgust on his face. "Victoire married her cousin, and you all let her?"

"As I said, Teddy is no relation of ours by blood, only by law and love. We would never have allowed a marriage between Victoire and, say, James. Besides, she and Teddy never really saw each other as cousins."

"I guess you're right. Sorry Charlie, it just took me by surprise."

"No worries Steven. Shall I continue?" At Steven's nod, Charlie took a swig of his butterbeer and continued.

"Dominique Ginevra Weasley is next, born in 2002 to Bill and Fleur. Unlike most Weasleys, she's relatively quiet and reserved but shares the fierce loyal streak we all have. She was the first Weasley to be Sorted into Hufflepuff, well, ever, and we were all so proud of her. She recently completed her final exams to be a paediatric Healer.

The twins are next, Molly Audrey and Lucille "Lucy" Jean. Percy and Audrey's two girls, born in 2003 on their wedding anniversary. Molly is the eldest and inherited both her father's intelligence and uptightness. Her cousins keep her grounded though. She was a Ravenclaw at school, and both a Prefect and Head Girl. She's currently training to be a Healer. Lucy is a firecracker and is her sister's biggest cheerleader. She was Gryffindor Prefect and is now an Auror trainee. Mark my words, that girl is going places.

The next three are really a package deal. Louis William, Frederick "Fred" Gideon and James Sirius were all born in 2005, and are in their sixth year at Hogwarts. They've been inseparable since birth, and are more trouble than the twins were, if that's at all possible. It didn't surprise any of us when they all got Sorted into Gryffindor, and despite some ups and downs, they've all made us very proud.

Rose Cedrella Weasley was born in 2006 and is Ron and Hermione's eldest. She's as insanely intelligent as her Mum and joined Molly in Ravenclaw. She isn't all brains, though, and she loves playing Quidditch as a chaser. She's planning on trying out for her House team next year when a spot opens up.

Rose's best friend is Albus Severus Potter, who is a fellow fifth year at Hogwarts. Albus bucked every trend in both the Weasley and Potter families by being Sorted into Slytherin, but it actually really suits him. Besides, if the kid's happy, who are we to judge? He's wildly ambitious, but only for things that will help those he loves, and he has been known to duel his own Housemates when necessary. The world isn't ready for Albus, but he sure is ready for the world."

"Hold on, what on earth do you mean by that?" Steve looked honestly baffled.

"Think about it, Steve. Harry Potter has always been the symbol for everything good and innocent, while Slytherin stood for everything Dark and evil. Now those two are combined, and people don't know what to do with it. The press had a field day when Albus was Sorted, and I'm sure they'll dredge it all back up again when he graduates and chooses a job. Meanwhile, Albus is a pretty smart kid and knows what people think about him. He also has goals and aspirations, and believe me when I say he will achieve them."

"I guess that makes sense. Your family is even more interesting than I was expecting Charlie."

"Yeah, well, hold onto your hat because we're not done yet." Settling himself more comfortably in his chair, Charlie started once again.

"Roxanne Georgina Weasley is George's youngest, born in 2007. She has her Dad's mischievousness, and her Mum's spunk, which makes for an interesting combination. A Fourth-year Gryffindor, she already has plans to play professional Quidditch and has been playing for Gryffindor for the past two years. She also has a fiery temper, which you really don't want to cross.

The two youngest in the family almost came together. Hugo Ronald was born just one day before Lily Luna, and the two have barely been apart since. Hugo was a big, healthy baby; however, Lily was born prematurely and spent the first four weeks of her life in hospital. You wouldn't know it now though, as she is the more vivacious of the two. They are both Gryffindors, and while it's still early days, I know they are going to do great things."

Charlie took another sip of his drink and looked across at his friend. "Well, there you go. The abridged biography of the Weasley-Potter family."

"I knew your family was big and successful, but that's insane mate. How do you keep track of them all?"

"When you love someone, you don't even have to try to keep track."

* * *

Charlie gazed out across the snowy field, desperately trying not to think about the topic he'd been ruminating on since his conversation with Steve six months ago. It had been a long time since he'd thought about his family in one big group like that, and it brought up all the old dreams he had tried to keep buried for over a decade.

His happiness at the birth of each niece and nephew had been totally genuine, and he had shared in his siblings' joy. However, he could not help the pang of pain and jealousy as his brothers and sister had more and more children, and he still had none.

All he had ever wanted was a little family of his own. A wife and a couple of kids, maybe even a dog or cat. Above all else, he wanted something substantial, something concrete to call his own.

His life was not exactly a stable one, and he had never really put down roots. Although he had been at the dragon sanctuary for over three decades now, he was an anomaly. Every other trainer only stayed a couple of years, five to ten tops, before moving onto one of the smaller reserves closer to civilisation. A dense forest in the middle of Romania wasn't exactly the place people chose to start a family.

There had been a time where a family had seemed in reach. A time when he had given his heart to a fellow trainer and had thought that he had received hers in return. He had allowed himself to dream of their future together, had even dared to picture their children. A little girl first, with big blue eyes and fiery red hair that he would braid just as he had braided his sister's so many times. He would teach her to fly and how to recognise the different species of dragon. After her, he thought he'd like two or three more children - a big family, but not too big. They weren't as clear in his mind as that first little girl, but he had loved them already.

Charlie had been so caught up in his visions of the future that he had missed the signs of the present. The girl he was planning on proposing to had been cheating on him with his best friend, choosing Jake over Charlie. There had been flings since then, but nothing serious enough to even think about the future. Now he was fifty-one, and he had lost all hope of ever having a family of his own. He would just have to be the best uncle and great-uncle he could be.

"Weasley, you had better come and see this!" Charlie was broken from his thoughts by frantic shouts from outside. Racing into the freezing night air, Charlie could see a group gathering at the entrance to the reserve, all looking at something on the ground.

As Charlie approached the group parted to let him through, deferring to him as the most senior trainer on the reserve. Following their gaze, Charlie discovered the source of the commotion - a tiny baby had been left in the snow, wrapped only in a thin pink blanket. A note pinned to the blanket read 'Please look after my baby girl, as I cannot. Love her as I can't.'

"For Merlin's sake, did none of you think to get her out of that snow?" Charlie moved swiftly, scooping the little girl up and cradling her to his body. She was freezing. "We have to get her inside now. Jacobson, call the Medi witch, tell her it's an emergency."

Charlie ran back to the main tent, hoping against hope that they had found her in time. No one should be out in such weather, let alone a newborn baby.

* * *

A week later found Charlie once again contemplating the winter landscape, however this time he was sharing it with the little girl in his arms.

The Medi witch had been able to stabilise the tiny girl, and some of the trainers had raided the closest village for as many warm baby things as they could find. They'd also alerted the authorities, who had been able to track down the mother and confirm the relinquishment of her child. According to the law, the baby was currently an orphan.

Charlie looked down as the little girl stirred in his arms, opening her big brown eyes to stare at him. She reminded him of himself - lost, with no roots. She also needed something concrete in her life, someone to love and care for her. And he knew exactly who that person would be.

She didn't have the blue eyes or red hair that he'd been dreaming of, but she was his, and she was perfect. He couldn't wait to see the look on his mother's face when he told her that the Weasley family had expanded yet again.


End file.
